Closing the distance
by flyingleafbunny
Summary: N wanted to see Hilda once more. Fortunately, he receives a lot of help from different people.
1. Help should be given to those in need

"This place sure brings a lot of memories. I wish you were here with me."

N wistfully states to himself while standing at the plaza of Accumula Town, the exact place where he and Hilda have met for the first time. After Ghetsis had delivered a speech about Pokemon, he spotted a curious but hopeful girl with voluminous brown hair tied in a ponytail among the crowd. There is something about this girl that piqued N's interest so he decided to talk to her and her first Pokemon. It surprised N that the girl's first Pokemon, although just recently acquired, already trusted and bonded with its trainer. The girl was with a boy around her age. N later learns that the boy is a childhood friend of hers named Cheren who, by now, is a Gym Leader in Unova. Cheren's help was invaluable during the crisis that Team Plasma caused 2 years ago and just recently.

N has been pondering all the times he met with Hilda the feelings he has with her. It wasn't simply intrigue because he always had Hilda on his mind ever since meeting her. Even after he left Unova, he always had Hilda on his mind. It finally dawned onto N during his absence from Unova that the reason he was always thinking about Hilda was because he loves her. He was determined to let her know of his feelings and hopes that Hilda will reciprocate them. A familiar voice snaps N from his thoughts.

"Oh N. I thought you left Unova already."

N's thoughts was interrupted by a familiar girl with long hair tied into twin buns, the ends hanging loosely. Beside her is a boy with spiky blue hair and fierce red eyes. N is sure he has seen the boy before.

"Oh Rosa, fancy seeing you here." N turned around to hug Rosa and the boy beside her suddenly gave N an intense gaze that N felt uncomfortable.

"So how have you been? What brings you here?" N said to Rosa as they haven't seen each other for quite a while.

"I'm fine. Thanks for asking." Rosa said while the boy beside her cleared his throat audibly. "Oh right. I forgot my manners."

"The one thing you should always remember yet you keep forgetting them." The boy said in a deadpan expression.

"Come on now Hugh. Now's not the time for your wisecracks." Rosa scolded the boy beside her.

"N, I'd like you to meet my boyfriend Hugh." Rosa then gestured to the boy beside her. "And Hugh, this is N, the one that Rood and the others always talk about."

Hugh then took N hand and shook it a bit violently, as if he dislikes N's very presence at that moment. Though N didn't understood what he had done wrong to the boy.

"Nice meeting the great N they always talk about in Driftveil." Hugh said sarcastically but N just took his words at face value.

"Likewise" N said politely but Hugh just scowled deeper and he let go of N's hand rather abruptly.

"Anyway, what are you doing here? I thought you were looking for Hilda?"

"I was but I have no idea where she could be." N admitted sheepishly. "I want to go to her hometown to look for leads but I have no idea where it is." As much as he loves Hilda, he admits he doesn't know her all that well and that depresses N immensely.

Rosa then beamed and offered, "Well, it's just your lucky day today. Because I know where Hilda lives. Hugh and I were about to go there so you might as well join us.

"Sure" N took up on Rosa's offer since at least she can help him in his search.

It didn't take long for the trio to reach Nuvema town since it was just the next town over. During the trip, N noticed that Hugh and Rosa held hands, their fingers interlaced with each other's. N looked at his own hands and wishes to do the same with Hilda. He wonders how her hands feel like.

When they reached Nuvema Town, the first thing they did was to go to the house in the middle. Rosa then knocks the door so Hugh and N were right behind her.

"Hey, sorry for snubbing you earlier." Hugh started apologetically.

"Hmm. What for?" N was confused as to why Hugh suddenly apologized. N was really bad at picking up social cues so he didn't realize that Hugh tried to offend him earlier.

Hugh explained, "I got jealous when I saw how you and Rosa are familiar with each other. I know it's silly but I was afraid of her being taken away from me." He hopes that N understood since he heard from Anthea and Concordia how N was raised.

"So that's what jealousy is then." N said in amazement.

Hugh nodded. "Just don't do it too much or you'll end up hurting the person you love the most. I wouldn't want to hurt Rosa." He adds, "If I were you, I'd confess to Hilda the moment I see her again. That way, she knows her journey to search for you wasn't in vain. That you grew up during your journey so you could stand proudly next to her."

When the two of them looked at Rosa, she was already talking to a woman with long brown hair and blue eyes. N was taken aback because the woman looked like an older version of Hilda. They even share the same expressions. N guesses she must be Hilda's mother.

"So this is Hugh, my boyfriend" Rosa gestured to Hugh and he politely waved.

"And this is N, the person we talked about before." Hilda's mother suddenly changed her smiling expression into that of shock and N became extremely nervous.

"So you're the friend she was looking for?" N felt like a gavel suddenly dropped and he was afraid that the woman would blame him for her daughter's disapperance.

"Y-yes." N was looking at Hilda's mother, unsure of how she would react.

Surprisingly, Hilda's mother just laughed and N got confused by her reaction.

"I should have known she left home to look for a handsome young man like you." Hilda's mother adds, "She's a lot like me. When she decides on something, she'll just go and do it without hesitation. I guess my impulsiveness runs in the family."

Hilda's mother opened the door wider, "Well, why don't you all come in? I'll help in any way that I can."

Once inside, Hugh and Rosa sat on the couch while Hilda's mother and N were standing.

"Make yourselves at home. I'm sure you all need the rest." Hilda's mother offered warmly.

Rosa started, "So we want to know if you have any idea where Hilda might be."

Hilda's mother then thought deeply, "Last time I talked to her, she said she's in Kalos. I'm sure she's still there since she always calls whenever she's in a new region."

However, a sad smile appeared on her face, "Sadly, I don't have any clue as to her exact location. She only calls whenever she's in a city or town with a Pokemon Center. She explained that Xtransceivers don't work in other regions."

"Well, what did we expect? I'm sure other regions use their own technology so I wouldn't be surprised of she uses it on her travels." Hugh stated.

"How did you find out where she was?" Rosa asked.

"Oh Professor Juniper would tell me whenever Hilda calls. She's the one that Hilda contacts since she has a way of contacting to other regions. But she and Bianca are not in the lab right now so I'm afraid you guys will have to wait." Hilda's mother sadly states.

"That's okay. I need to show Professor Juniper my Pokedex anyway so I'll call her or Bianca right now" Rosa then turned on her Xtransceiver.

N was looking at the straircase behind him and wonders if Hilda's room might be on the upper floor.

"Want me to show you Hilda's room?" Hilda's mother offered as if she read N's mind like a Psychic type Pokemon.

"I would appreciate that. Thank you very much." N replied politely.

When the both of them reached the second floor, Hilda's mother opened the door and let N inside. N noticed that Hilda's room is clean. But judging from the things in the room, it's obvious that it hasn't been used for quite a while. N explores the room a little and eventually finds himself sitting on Hilda's bed. He hugs the pillow and inhales the scent, noting that it smells faintly of Hilda.

"She hasn't been in here since she left 2 years ago. I make sure her room is clean in case she comes home."

Guilt suddenly formed with N so he asked, "I'm sorry for being the reason why Hilda left."

Hilda's mother raised her hands a bit and tried to calm N, "Oh no dear, I don't blame you or anything. Leaving home was Hilda's choice and I fully supported it."

"I realized after I left Unova that I love her. I want to see her again. That's why I want to look for her this time." N admitted truthfully.

"And I can assure you that Hilda feels the same way. She may not have told me directly but I can tell. She always talks about you whenever she comes home."

"How do you know?"

"Mother's intuition. After all, mothers know best." Hilda's mother gave a small wink in assurance.

The both of them went downstairs and noticed that Hugh and Rosa were suddenly quiet. They found that the both of them fell asleep, with Rosa's head on Hugh's shoulder and their hands holding each other. The sight of Hugh and Rosa sleeping on the couch next to each other warmed N's heart so much that he imagined himself and Hilda doing the same thing.

"They must have been tired. Let them sleep while we wait." Hilda's mother pulled a chair under the table.

"I wish Hilda and I could do the same." N admitted while pulling the chair opposite and sat. "I believe you need to know the whole story. What my life was like and how I met Hilda. You need to know how Hilda changed my life for the better."

Hilda's mother listened intently to N's story. Of how he was abandoned in a forest as a child with only Pokemon as company. Of how Ghetsis found him and raised him to be a puppet king of Team Plasma. Of how his sisters Anthea and Concordia took care of him. Of how he keeps meeting Hilda and the Pokemon battles that always followed. Of how he briefly became Pokemon Champion. Of how he awakened Zekrom and how Hilda awakened Reshiram and the intense battle that soon followed. Of how Hilda beat Ghetsis and how they witnessed as Alder and Cheren took him away. Of how N realized that Hilda opened his eyes to a better view of the world. Of how he left Unova and his journey to different regions to grow as a person. Of how he realized that he loves Hilda and wants her to become a part of his life once more. Of how he regretted leaving her behind. Of how he intends to bring her home and for him to make his intentions to her clear.

"You know what I said to Hilda two years ago when she suddenly decided to leave home. I told her to go for it. I told her that I will always be here at home when she returns." Hilda's mother stated. "And I approve of you. Regardless of what you did in the past, you can always change for the better."

The closest N had to a mother figure are his sisters. And yet, his beloved's mother considered her already as her own son.

Just then, they heard a knock from the door. "That must be them then. Hilda's mother opened the door and was greeted by the apologetic face of Bianca. N notes that she looks a bit different from the person he saw 2 years ago.

"We're really sorry to have kept you all waiting." Bianca bowed her head low.

"It's no problem dear. I know how passionate Juniper could get with her research."

Just then, Hugh woke up. He lightly slapped Rosa on her cheeks to wake her up.

"That's no way to wake up Sleeping Beauty." Rosa said groggily.

"Bold of you to assume that I'd kiss you awake. I'm not in the mood for it right now." Hugh then points to Bianca. "Besides, we have company."

"Oh N. It's been so long." Bianca said as if he was a dear friend. "I heard everything from Rosa. Leave this to us."

Soon, the group headed to Professor Juniper's lab just a bit north.

"It's a pleasure seeing everybody today." Professor Juniper greeted happily. "Sorry for the mess though. I've been making breakthroughs in my research so I haven't had time to clean the lab."

"It's no problem. Sorry for bothering you when you're busy though." Hilda's mother said in assurance.

"Oh, no need for apologies." Professor Juniper looked at N, "Besides, I owe Hilda a favor for being a big help in my research. And you did help stop Team Plasma this time. It's the least I can do for you two."

She then turned her attention to a computer and booted it up. "I know just the person to call. Just give me a minute. Bianca, why don't you call Skyla and arrange for a flight to Kalos?"

Bianca pulled out her Xtransceiver and began talking to Skyla. Meanwhile, Hugh and Rosa were engrossed in a conversation of their own.

N was surprised that he would be given this much help. He was raised to believe that all humans were selfish creatures who could only help themselves. Until he realized the error of his ways, he never thought to ask for help from anybody.

"I don't know what to feel with people giving me help." N admitted truthfully to Hilda's mother. "I mean, I really appreciate it but I still get overwhelmed by it all." N has felt that Hilda and her mother had a calming presence that makes him want to be honest. No wonder Reshiram chose Hilda as the Heroine of Truth.

"It's no problem dear. It's the right thing to do." Hilda's mother put a hand on N's back and gently reassured him. "Help should be given to those in need. That's what I always tell to Hilda."

Professor Juniper turned to the group and called out for N. "There's someone here I'd like you to meet."

On the screen of Juniper's computer is an elegant looking man with wavy black hair and unshaven facial hair. N guesses based on the labcoat the man was wearing that he must be an associate of Professor Juniper.

"N, this is Augustine Sycamore. He's the regional professor of Kalos."

"Pleasure meeting you N. I'm guessing correctly that you're going to Kalos to meet with Hilda, non?"

"That's right. It would be a big help if I would know where Hilda is right now. I would appreciate it very much."

"Unfortunately, I don't have information on Hilda's exact whereabouts. She only visited here twice in my lab when she arrived in Kalos." Sycamore then put his hand on his chin and thought. "But I know someone who could help. Once you get here, I'll introduce you to her."

"Great, that settles it then." Juniper clapped her hands delightedly. "We'll have N go to Kalos and meet up with this person you're referring to."

"I'm sure Serena would be glad to help. After all, she and Hilda are good friends."

Bianca chimes in. "Professor Juniper, Skyla already arranged a flight for N to Kalos. She said to meet her in Mistralton Airport tomorrow morning."

"Even better. Thanks a bunch Bianca." Professor Juniper then chatted with Professor Sycamore for a bit about their respective researches.

"I guess I'll be seeing you then N. Au revoir." Professor Sycamore finally said before his face disappeared from the computer screen.

"Better get some rest then." Juniper put a hand on N's shoulder. "I know you want to meet Hilda soon."

When the group left Juniper's lab, the sky was starting to get dark and the sun has almost completely set.

"We better get home to Aspertia City soon. Our families will start to look for us." Rosa said as Hugh released his Unfezant from its Pokeball and boarded on it. Rosa soon followed and wrapped her arms around her boyfriend. "We'll see you tomorrow morning then."

"Tell your mother I said hi." Hilda's mother waved as the Unfezant flew higher and vanished into the setting sun.

"I'll see you off too N." Bianca said as she's about to leave. "By the way, where are you going to stay tonight?"

N hasn't really thought of it as he usually just stays in nearby Pokemon Centers or hotels if he's lucky. Ever since Hilda has defeated him and Ghetsis, the castle that once had been his home crumbled beneath the Pokemon League. He'd rather not stay in the place which brought him painful memories.

"Oh don't worry. N can stay in my house for the night." Hilda's mother offered as she saw how distressed N looked while trying to find an answer to Bianca's question. She already knew he doesn't have a home to return to.

"Oh great. That makes things easy then." Bianca said cheerfully. "So when I knock the door tomorrow morning, you better be ready." Bianca then waved her hand in the air while going to her house nearby.

N is deeply touched that Hilda's mother offered her home for him to stay for the night. "Thank you." he muttered while he hugged Hilda's mother

Hilda's mother just smiled at N and returned the hug. "This is your home now too dear. Don't be shy."

She then raised an arm in the air and declared, "Well, it's time for me to start preparing dinner. I'll make you a nice meal."

N nodded and went inside the warm house that offered him a place to belong. He promises to himself he'll return home with Hilda.


	2. Departure and Arrival

The next day, N met up with Skyla. Bianca, Rosa and Hugh were with him to see him off. Just then, they saw Skyla approaching, greeting the group happily while wearing her usual pilot outfit.

"I assume you're ready for your flight." Skyla then notices that N only has a single handcarry bag with him and raises an eyebrow in concern. "You do realize that Kalos is far from Unova, right?"

"Uhhh, no." N never realized the distance due to the fact that he never set foot in Kalos before. Although he had traveled to Kanto, Johto, Hoenn and Sinnoh during his absence from Unova. He has heard a great deal about Kalos and planned it to be his next destination.

"I wondered why you carried such a small bag with you." Bianca wonders aloud.

"I don't really have much belongings anymore so I just carry what I could." N stated. He found it quite easy to travel lightly, just bringing only what he needs.

Skyla just sighs in exasperation. "You and Hilda are exactly the same. Well, whatever floats your boat."

"Your flight is this way. I may not be piloting the plane you'll be on but I trust you'll reach Kalos safely." Skyla then guided N to the boarding gates.

Before N boarded the plane, he offered the Pokeball that contained Zekrom. After battling Rosa in the ruins of his former castle, Rosa refused to part N with Zekrom, sensing that Zekrom has grown attached to N. Rosa taught him how to put Zekrom and Zoroark into Pokeballs for his convenience. Personally, N never liked putting Pokemon into such small objects but when he saw the two Pokemon willingly go into the Pokeballs, N sensed that they trust him enough to want him to be their trainer.

"N, I told you before. I'm not taking Zekrom from you." Rosa stated while pushing the Pokeball back into his hand. "You're the one that Zekrom trusts to be its trainer, not me."

"But what if Team Plasma strikes again? Or what if Kyurem goes berserk once more?" N asks worriedly, the anxiety threatening to spill.

"Don't worry. I'll keep Kyurem at bay." Rosa assured N with a wink. "And I trust my Pokemon."

"And I'll be there with Rosa to fight Team Plasma if they're being stupid again." Hugh slung his arm around Rosa's shoulders. "We got our Pokemon to help us."

"You can do me a favor by introducing me to Hilda." Rosa instead ropes N into a promise. "I want to battle her as a fellow Champion."

N smiles, knowing that Hilda would feel the same. He then waved his goodbyes to the three people who went out of their way to help him in his search for his beloved.

"Well, then, I'll see you all soon. Take care." N said as everyone else waved him their goodbyes while he boards the plane to Kalos.

When N finally landed in Kalos, he noticed that Kalos has such a beautiful aesthetic that makes him appreciate the region. The entire region is indeed a sight for sore eyes, as everything is decorated rather beautifully.

He was told that the plane would land to Lumiose City, which is exactly where Professor's Sycamore lab is located. However, he noticed the city is quite big, not unlike Castelia City. While Castelia City has tall skyscrapers, Lumiose City is filled with small buildings crammed next to each other. Some of the buildings even looked old but still elegant. He was simply told to take a cab and tell the driver to drop him off to the Pokemon Center in the southern part since the building is right across from it. After all, Professor Juniper did brief him on what to do once he reached Kalos. He entered the building and ask the receptionist.

"Just take the elevator and go to the third floor. That's where his office is." The receptionist motioned at the elevator.

"Thank you." N said as he boarded the elevator and went to the third floor.

When he arrived, N was greeted warmly by Professor Sycamore, "It's a pleasure seeing you in the flesh N. Welcome to my lab." Professor Sycamore looks like, he is posed to hug someone with his arms opened wide.

"It's also a pleasure meeting you Professor." N replied politely.

Professor Sycamore then gestured N towards a nearby seat. "Why don't you have a seat? I already called Serena and she said she's on her way here."

N politely sat on the nearest chair. Professor Sycamore then began, "I heard everything from Aurea and Hilda." Professor Sycamore then continues while reassuring the nervous yet guilty N, who has his eyes on the ground. "I don't judge you for your involvement with the trouble that happened in Unova. I did hear from Aurea you did redeem yourself this time. Besides, I have no right to talk as if I could judge you. I still feel like it was my responsibility for what happened with Lysandre." N saw that the elegant looking Professor looks equally guilty.

"If you don't mind, could you tell me what happened?" N asks politely, sensing that Kalos also had to deal with a crisis instigated by a lone man craving for power.

"It's a long story but might as well get you informed while we wait for Serena."

Professor Sycamore briefly told N that his research was focused on Mega Evolution and bonds between Pokemon and people, the latter piquing N's interest. He explained that Mega Evolution is born between a strong bond between a Trainer and his Pokemon but adds only a few Pokemon are capable of Mega Evolution.

"And so, I asked a few trainers who are embarking on a journey to help me with my research. One of them happens to be Serena. She just happened to move into Kalos when I asked her mother to allow her on a Pokemon journey. Of course, I gave her two Pokemon of her choice and a Pokedex. She showed potential when I battled her for the first time and she didn't disappoint when I keep meeting her." He adds fondly.

But then, Professor Sycamore had a sad expression on his face. "Along the way, she keeps meeting Team Flare who were planning to rid anyone and anything that wasn't part of their organization. I learned not long after that one of my disciples, Lysandre, was actually the leader of Team Flare. If I had realized he strayed to a darker path, I could have talked him out of it. Had Serena and her friends not showed up, most of Kalos wouldn't be here and it would be a repeat of the war that happened 3,000 years ago. I'm sure Serena would be happy to fill you in more."

Just then, the elevator dings and a girl alights from it. She has long, honey colored hair and gray eyes. N noticed the girl is dressed stylishly. She was wearing a black blouse with a white bow over a red waistcoat, a pleated red plaid skirt, black tights and red shoes. On her head was a white felt hat accentuated by a pair of red rimmed sunglasses. Slung over her shoulders was a white bag. Then again, everyone in Kalos is dressed rather tastefully.

"Sorry I'm late Professor." The girl begins apologetically. N concludes she must be Serena.

"Ah, Serena. It's a pleasure having you here." Professor Sycamore warmly greeted Serena. He then turned his attention to N.

"Serena, I'd like you to meet N. He just arrived from Unova." Professor Sycamore introduced the two younger people to each other. Suddenly, Serena's face morphed into that of shock.

"So you're the N she told me about."

"Yes, that would be me. I'm also looking for her. I would appreciate the help in reuniting with her."

Serena then had a huge smile on her face. "Of course I'll be happy to help."

"So Serena, I assume you know where Hilda is right now, non?"

"Of course. I recall saying she's in Snowbelle City. She's asking Wulfric to allow her into the Pokemon Village. I could give her a call right now." Serena then showed a gadget that N is unfamiliar with.

"I believe that in Unova, they have a similar gadget called the Xtransceiver. Both the Holo Caster and the Xtransceiver are capable of calling people in far-away locations. But they have different functions." Professor Sycamore explains while N tilts his head in confusion.

"I'm sorry but I never used a Xtransceiver." N admits. Both Serena and Professor Sycamore nodded in understanding.

"Well, that just means I would have to help you both in your reunion. Leave this to me." Serena said with a determined look in her eyes. "Come on now N. I'll help you reunite with your beloved and I know just the place for it."

Before N left the lab, Professor Sycamore gave him words of encouragement. "Don't let her go this time. Let Hilda know how you feel. I'm sure she'll be glad to know her efforts are finally rewarded. You and Hilda are always welcome in my lab anytime."

N smiled, "Okay, we will definitely come again for a visit. This time together." The door was closed as N followed Serena out of the lab.


	3. Reunion

"So how exactly are you going to reunite me with Hilda?"

N asks curiously as he and Serena exited the lab. N didn't intend to be rude but he has no idea what Serena plans in mind.

"Simple. I'll call Hilda and have her go to a place called the Parfum Palace. It is a bit of a walk from here but I'm sure you'll love the place." Serena explained as they walk.

"Could you please not tell her that I'm here? I want to surprise her when we meet." N asks.

Serena then has a huge smile on her face. "How romantic. Okay, I won't tell her about you. I'll just tell here I need her there for something important."

"Thank you."

When they finally got out of Lumiose City, N began to ask. "I heard from Professor Sycamore about what happened here recently. He told me to ask you more about it. I would like to know more about the war he mentioned that happened 3,000 years ago. "

Serena stopped walking and had an unreadable expression on her face. N wonders if he asked something so sensitive that's better left undisclosed. But Serena began talking.

"I heard from Hilda that you could talk to Pokemon. She told me you dislike Pokemon getting hurt." Serena continues, "But if you insist, I'll tell more. Please brace yourself." The both of them resumed walking.

Serena told N about the man only known as AZ. She told him that he was a former king whose beloved Floette was sent to war 3,000 years ago. And when Floette return to him, her remains were in a tiny box. Filled with grief, AZ built a machine known as the Ultimate Weapon that brought her to life. The weapon also single-handedly ended the war because of AZ firing it in a fit of rage. However, his Floette left him in horror after finding out that AZ used the lives of many Pokemon to power the weapon. So AZ walked the world alone in guilt until he reunited with his Floette, who forgave him. After that, Serena never saw the man again.

While listening to Serena's story, N felt an immense amount of grief as he empathizes with AZ's struggles. He eventually came to understand that despite the atrocities that humans can inflict on Pokemon, the bond between a Pokemon and its Trainer is genuine and loving. N felt that AZ's grief over Floette dying after the war was enough to break the man's sanity and cause him to do heinous acts that even N would not approve. N felt immense sadness when Floette left AZ for 3,000 years out of disgust. But he felt joy when Floette came back to AZ after he realizes the error of his ways and atones fort N hopes that he'll be able to reunite with Hilda and for her to forgive him for leaving Unova suddenly.

They soon reached a small town with a castle not too far. The castle may be smaller but it reminds N of the castle he grew up in. "I used to live in a castle. I was raised by my father to be King of Team Plasma. After I battled Hilda with our dragons, my father revealed that he only used me for his own interests. I returned to it 2 years after I left Unova and found out it crumbled beneath the Pokemon League. Never again would I return to that castle." N explains while looking at the castle in front of them.

"It must have been hard for you to grow up thinking that humans were the enemies. I mean, I love Pokemon and I don't like them seeing being abused by others. But I believe that if Pokemon were with the right people, they can trust each other and help each other. " Serena adds, "There are no bad Pokemon. Only bad Pokemon trainers."

"Hilda also thinks the same thing. I talked to her Pokemon the first time we met, it said that Hilda is very kind and it would love to stay with her. It was the first time that my belief in the separation of people and Pokemon was shaken. " N smiles faintly.

Serena smiles teasingly, "So if you're a king, that makes her your queen then. Wait until I tell that to her."

When they exited the town, they came along a fork in the road. One leads straight to a small bridge and a river and the other road turns to lead to a forest of some sort.

"I hope you don't mind but we're taking a bit of a detour. I want to meet someone."

"Okay. "

They came across a small house with a fenced area reserved for Pokemon. N surmises the place is a Pokemon Daycare. Serena motions for N to stay quiet and to hide with her at a nearby corner. A boy with black hair almost reaching his shoulders came out of the small house. Serena then lunges towards the boy and put an arm around his shoulder. The boy has a deadpan expression when he realized Serena was the one trying to surprise him. N then came out of the corner and observes the couple in front of him.

"So what's my favorite Pokemon trainer doing here?" Serena asked mischievously with a smile making her look like a Purrloin.

The boy then exasperatedly replies. "You know this is the Pokemon Daycare. A lot of Trainers come here."

Serena's Purrloin smile grew wider with each tease. "Oh, were you trying to make your Pokemon do things?"

The boy's expression remains deadpan. "That's something for me to better leave not knowing" The boy then raised an eyebrow. "And how did you know I was here today? Are you my stalker or something?"

"As your girlfriend, I pretty much can stalk you as I see fit. Besides, I have a hunch that you'd be here today. So I wanted to surprise you." The boy just let out an audible groan.

He then rolled his eyes at Serena. "Liar. You had Shauna call me earlier to ask where I will be today."

Serena just kept smiling, "I had to use my connections. I'm not a Psychic type Pokemon, you know?"

Serena's then turned her attention to N but kept her arm around the boy's shoulder. "N, this is my boyfriend Calem."

"And Calem, this is N. He's the one that Professor Sycamore told us about." Calem then shook hands with N politely.

"So you're the one Hilda is looking for." Calem said. N could tell that Hilda talked about him a lot.

"Yes and I would appreciate the help in reuniting with her. By the way, how did you know about Hilda."

"I met her when Serena was her guide in Kalos. She told us all about you. And what happened in Unova." Calem said as a matter of fact.

He then threw a lopsided smile on his otherwise deadpan face. "You came to the right people. Serena and I just know of a perfect plan to reunite you with Hilda."

The trio then headed towards the path surrounded by a forest. There were some tourists they met on the road. Like with Rosa and Hugh, Calem and Serena were holding hands during the entire trip.

They finally reached a grand looking castle. It was much bigger than the one that N saw in Camphier Town. The three then went inside the palace, where the interior is as grand as the exterior. N admits to himself that his former castle can't compare to the elegant palace he is admiring right now. The trio then went to a large and well maintained courtyard. The sun was beginning to set by then.

N finally decides to ask the couple, "So what kind of relationship do you two have exactly? Serena used the terms boyfriend and girlfriend. I don't understand."

The two of them turned their attention towards N. Both of them instantly understood that they need to explain to N what dating is. It does feel awkward since N is older than them yet has the innocence of someone much younger.

"Have you ever heard the concept of dating? Or even romance? " Calem asks.

"No. " N admits truthfully. "I wasn't raised to know the complexities of human relationships. Or social cues for that matter."

"Poor baby. No wonder you ask a lot of questions." Serena felt sympathy for the young man in front of them who is as innocent as a child. "No worries then. Leave this to us."

Calem and Serena gently explained to the curious N what dating and romance are. As confused as N is to the whole debacle, he admits he finds it intriguing and wants to have the same kind of relationship with Hilda. He admitted the latter part to the couple.

"You know, you better confess to Hilda and make her your girlfriend before any else has a chance. She may not notice it but she's attracting a lot of admirers here for her beauty and skills in Pokemon battles. " Calem points out.

Serena then nods her head. "Agreed. Some of her admirers bother us to introduce them to Hilda. We find it annoying honestly."

The two then showed N the statues of Reshiram and Zekrom facing each other. They made N stand at the fountain in the center of the courtyard, with the statue of Zekrom behind him.

"I'll call Hilda and have her come here ASAP. You stay there and surprise her with your presence and confession. This is the perfect opportunity to make her yours." Serena explained.

Calem adds, "We are confident this plan will work, even if Serena was the one who thought of it." He smiles teasingly at his girlfriend. Then he gave a lopsided smile to N, "Good luck then."

The two then exit the courtyard and N is left with his thoughts. He decides to sit at the side of the fountain to compose his thoughts. A lot of words and ideas come to his head on how he should go about in greeting and confessing to Hilda. But N felt nervous at the same time since he didn't see Hilda for the past 2 years. He thought of a possible scenario where Hilda rejects his confession. He wonders if they can still remain friends even if she didn't reciprocate his feelings.

"What are you planning this time Serena? Is this another one of your pranks?" A familiar voice snaps N out of his thoughts and the figure stood still, with the statue of Reshiram behind her.

The sight of Hilda in front of him brought a serene smile on N's face. "I've come looking for you."

"N." Hilda said as her shocked face was now filled with tears.


	4. Confessions

The sight of Hilda crying clenched N's heart so much that a million things were on his mind at the moment. Is she mad? Does she hate N? Before N could open his mouth, Hilda ran over to him and hugged him with such force that they almost fell down.

"I missed you so much." Hilda admits while burying her tear stricken face on N's shirt, soaking it in the process.

N put a comforting hand on Hilda's long, brown wavy hair. Instead of being tied in the usual high ponytail, Hilda elected to have her hair loose this time. N also noticed that Hilda wore stylish clothes consisting of a white cycling cap decorated with a pin of two black stars, a white sleeveless ribbed turtleneck shirt, ripped jeans and knee-high laced black boots. A pale pink bag is slung over her shoulders this time but Hilda's current outfit looks similar to the one she wore in Unova. N muses that despite the different clothing, the person in his arms is still the same Hilda he fell in love with.

The both of them stood for a few moments before Hilda broke the hug and looked at N. The tears were gone but N was curious as to why Hilda cried in the first place.

"Why were you crying? Did you not want to see me again?" N frantically asks as he tries to diffuse what he considers a bad situation.

Hilda let out a small laugh with tears still on her face. "Silly. I was crying because I'm happy to see you once again." Hilda's now smiling face was accentuated with the light of the setting sun, making N swore it was the most beautiful sight he has seen in Kalos.

"I finally found you. "

N then hugged Hilda close to him and wanted to relish the moment longer. "Yes indeed. You found me. "

* * *

The two of them then sat at the base of the fountain and caught up with each other's lives for the past 2 years by telling stories.

Hilda started first by telling N that on a whim, she decided to look for him. By that point, she already beat Alder and had decided she wouldn't take his place after being asked what she intends to do from the point onwards. The older champion accepted and wished her luck on her new journey. She traveled to other parts of Unova she hasn't set foot yet and met Cynthia, the Sinnoh Champion, in Undella Town. After a long and fierce battle, Hilda asked Cynthia about Sinnoh and decided to begin her search there. She let everyone she knows in Nuvema town about her plans. Professor Juniper and Cynthia, along with Caitlin, helped her with reaching Sinnoh. She was then recommended to go next to Johto after visiting Sunyshore City and meeting Jasmine, the Olivine City Gym Leader. Then she went to the neighboring region of Kanto by boarding a train from Goldenrod City. After some time in Kanto, she decided to go to Hoenn by riding a ferry from Vermilion City. After a visit to Mauville City, she was inspired to go to Kalos next after it was explained to her that the tower in the middle of the city symbolizes the friendship between the two regions.

It dawned onto N that he and Hilda were never on the same region at any given time during the 2 years that they were apart. He told Hilda that he went to Hoenn first, then Kanto, Johto and Sinnoh. He also added he never stayed too long in cities or towns and spends much of his time in the natural habitats of Pokemon so he has little contact with people. He would only go to the Pokemon centers, inns and cities during some nights to rest.

Hilda felt shock at N's revelation. "Well, that was stupid of me. I just simply went to places that people told me to go, hoping against luck that I'd find you there." She has her hands on her face after realizing how embarassing the situation is. "Remind me to ask and think first before doing something that ridiculous again.

N pats Hilda's back comfortingly, "If it makes you feel better, I didn't really think about a particular destination when I first left Unova. Zekrom and I just followed where the wind would take us. Besides, we found each other now. Isn't that the most important thing anyway? "

"How did you find me here anyway?" Hilda asked after releasing her hands from her face.

"I had to ask help from a lot of people. They were more than willing to help me out, which surprised me as you know. It was overwhelming at first but I really appreciated what they did for us."

N then eyes Hilda and she raised an eyebrow suspiciously. "I noticed your clothes are different. Why is that?"

Hilda then looked at her clothes and explained. "Oh this? Well, Serena dragged me to every boutique in Kalos and pretty much forced me to change my clothes. She insist I should always look my best." She whines, "Everyone in Kalos has an obsession with everything looking good. I have more clothes now than I could carry in this small bag. Good thing Serena was kind enough to let me leave some of my stuff at her house. I was stressing on how to carry all of my new clothes once I leave Kalos. I haven't even finished traveling the entire region yet. "

Hilda looks disappointingly at herself. "Maybe I should change back to my regular clothes. I don't think I look good in these anyway. "

"What's wrong with it? You look good in those clothes. No, you always look good no matter what you wear." N said in such a pure and straightforward manner to comfort Hilda.

"How could you say such things with ease? " Hilda continues to hide her blushing face from N while he tilts his head confusingly.

N then told Hilda all of the regions he visited. He told of his journey to Hoenn, Kanto, Johto and Sinnoh. He also added he went to a group of small islands in Kanto called the Sevii islands, where it was more rural. N also explained that one day, he and Zekrom had a strange omnious feeling that prompted their return to Unova. It was good timing on their part since Ghetsis was out to cause even bigger trouble by summoning Kyurem to control Unova. He explained that had it not for Rosa, the entire region would be frozen and Ghetsis would do as he pleases.

Hilda felt an immense amount of guilt for leaving Unova so suddenly without even thinking what would happen if she left. After all, she has Reshiram as the chosen Heroine of Truth. "I'm sorry that I left Unova on a whim. Had I known Ghetsis would try to pull the same stunt, only more dangerous, I would have stepped in and stopped him myself."

N put a reassuring hand on Hilda's shoulder. "It's not your fault. You were looking for me after all." N was also feeling the same amount of guilt. "It's my fault for leaving Unova just when the ideals I came to believe my whole life crumbled right in front of me."

N smiled once more. "You showing me the truth was one of the best things that happened in my life. But it couldn't compare to meeting you."

Hilda just blushed at the last statement and looked away from N. "I-idiot. D-don't say things like that so easily." The words just fumbled out of her mouth.

N tilted his head confusingly. "Why not? It's the truth. And it's how I really feel."

Hilda just blushes redder and has a hand on her chest. "E-exactly why you shouldn't say it so directly."

"Why?" N asks childishly.

"B-because it's embarrassing me. It's making my heart flutter." She adds while still refusing to look at N in the eyes. "And it fills my head with thoughts of you actually liking me."

"Hilda. Listen to me." N said with such a compelling tone that Hilda finally looked at him in the eyes. "You are correct in assuming that I like you. No, the correct word is love." With determination, he finally said, "Hilda, I love you. It took me leaving Unova and regretting to leave you behind for me to realize it."

Hilda was left speechless with N's confession. But Hilda felt it was also time for her to return the favor and let N know how she feels. So she quickly grabbed the collar of N's shirt, closed the distance between them and kissed N on the lips. Hilda is well aware that such action can only be fueled by her impulsiveness.

N was left speechless this time and had a light blush on his face. Appreciating how soft Hilda's lips was on his own, he simply said, "Wow."

"Well, there's your answer. I love you too." Hilda is now beaming with happiness she hasn't experienced for the past 2 years.

"So that means we're boyfriend and girlfriend now, right? " N couldn't help but feel euphoric at the upgrade to their relationship.

Hilda nods her head and clarifies, "Yes. And one more thing. I get to be the girlfriend."

N was excited to start their relationship together. "Okay then. We should go on a date then, my queen. Where would you suggest?"

As if on cue, the night sky was now brightly colored due to the fireworks that were set off. The couple then turned their heads towards the sky and enjoyed the spectacle they're witnessing at the moment.

"I say this counts as our first date." Hilda then held hands with N, intertwining her fingers on his own. N has finally acheived his goal of closing the distance between the two of them.


	5. To a new future

Back in her house in Unova, Hilda was packing her clothes in a suitcase. She and N are ready to travel to a new region that they planned together. They planned to travel to Alola first since it piqued N's interest due to the abundance of nature. They also planned to travel to Galar since the battles there took Hilda's interest and she is determined to participate.

Hilda is excited to meet new people and Pokemon as well as challenge more trainers. She imagines all the battles that she will undertook. She heard from Cynthia that Alola has a Battle Tree where various challengers from different regions come. She's raring to challenge the local trainers and especially the legendary Red. She heard that the elusive Red and Blue are in Alola for the Battle Tree facility.

"You don't need to pack too much. We can always buy new clothes once we're in Alola." A voice snapped Hilda of her thoughts and found N standing at the door smiling.

Hilda playfully threw a square pillow from her bed to N's direction. With his quick reflexes, N caught the pillow. "Idiot. I was just packing what I would need. It's not like I'll fill this suitcase with my entire wardrobe. That would be so much of a hassle."

N then went straight to Hilda's bed and returned the pillow. "So is bringing a lot of clothes bought from another region." He then sat on the bed. "You're going to buy a lot of clothes there. I'll be the one stuck carrying your bags.

"Blame Serena. If she hadn't introduced me to fashion, I wouldn't even have an interest to it." She sat beside N. "Why would you even carry my bags? It's not like I'm asking you to."

"Because you're my queen. And that is what I should do as your king." He then leaned forward to get close to Hilda, who's blushing as red as a Tamato berry.

"W-what do you think you're doing?!" Hilda screeched as N inches closer to her face.

N just playfully poked Hilda's cheek. "I'm offended by your hasty assumption that I'd kiss you out of the blue. I still have my manners as a former king."

Hilda just laughed. "Since when did you learn to tease me? I don't think I taught you how. "

"You can thank Hugh for that. I'm learning little by little." N replies.

"And why do you insist on calling me your queen?" Hilda asks, still not used to the nickname her boyfriend calls her.

"Why not? I am your king after all." N tilts his head in confusion.

"It makes people think we're into that kind of stuff." Hilda just cringed at the thought of their friends teasing them to no end.

"What kind of stuff?" N asks innocently.

Hilda just sighs exasperatedly. "You know what? Never mind. It's too embarrassing for me to explain anyway."

"Dinner's ready you two. Better hurry or it'll get cold." Hilda's mother called from the stairs.

"Coming." Hilda replied.

She then stood up and took N by the hand, who also stood up.

"So you're staying here tonight, right?"

"Yes. I already got my stuff downstairs. I can't have my queen go to the airport without her king."

Hilda then eyes N's outfit. "You do realize that you need weather appropriate clothes in Alola. This getup might have worked for you in Hoenn but let me remind you that Alola is a lot warmer."

"I don't have a lot of stuff now that I'm living in a small home." Hilda just raises an eyebrow. "Your room is barely big enough for two people anyway."

"For a former king, you sure have it rough now. Fine. I guess I'll just pick your clothes too once we reach Alola." Hilda sighs.

A bright idea suddenly pops in Hilda's head. She playfully tugged N's hat out if his head and dared N to take it from her. N plays along and tries to take his hat back.

However, the both of them slipped due to the fact that the both of them were wearing only their socks on their feet. N quickly placed both of his arms on Hilda's back to protect her from the fall. A loud thud was soon heard that echoed downstairs.

"You two are sure taking your time. Oh dear." Hilda's mother appeared on the door as if on cue. She caught her daughter and N in a compromising position, with N hovering over her daughter who was laid down on the floor with his arms around her.

Hilda was mortified at the awkward situation all three of them are in. What's even worse is it was her own mother who saw their predicament. Meanwhile, N didn't understood the situation he and his girlfriend found themselves in.

Hilda's mother stood still for a few moments, with an unreadable expression on her face. Suddenly, she turned around and said, "If you two wanted more privacy, you could have just said so. I can always heat up the food later." She then slowly closed the door behind her.

"M-mom, i-it's not what it looks like." Hilda frantically got up and ran to follow her mother while grabbing her shoes and putting it on. N then followed his girlfriend downstairs and closed the bedroom door while hastily putting his shoes on.

"What did it looked like?" N asks innocently, failing to read the atmosphere.

Hilda just blushed redder at her boyfriend's question. While she finds his innocence to be charming, now was not one of those times.

Hilda's mother smiles teasingly. "It's as if as I ran a Pokemon Daycare here. And you two are a couple of Pokemon left by their trainer. How lovely."

"MOM!" Hilda screeched while N just became more confused.

"I already know that it's not what others would assume it was. I'm hurt that you thought the worst from your mother." Hilda's mother said reassuringly while she prepares the table.

Hilda then took a seat at the table and covered her face with her hands. "This is so embarrassing."

N took the seat beside Hilda and lightly pat her on the back to comfort her. He knows that his girlfriend gets easily embarrassed despite the cool and tough image she displays on others. N finds this aspect of Hilda to be adorable.

Hilda's mother let out a small laugh as she sits at the chair across from the couple. "Well now, time for us to eat."

* * *

As Hilda lays in bed, she's deep in thought of the possible adventures she and her boyfriend will now face. While it may have uncertainties, she's still excited to experience it all with N right beside her.

"Still awake, my queen? "

Hilda then turns a bit to face N, who's lying on the mattress that was on the floor. N may not have a lot of things with him now since getting disowned by his father. He does occasionally visit his sisters in Driftveil City and sleeps in their small home whenever it's late for him to stay anywhere else. But N wants to assert his independence so he doesn't stay at their home often. He does plan on getting his own home eventually and he wants to invite Hilda to stay with him when that time comes. For now, he's content with being able to stay in Hilda's small but cozy room. Hilda's mother made sure that N feels right at home in their small house by providing him his own space in their small home. She makes sure that N would have the necessities at least and N was free to bring in any possession he has. Though N doubts that he would be bringing more than what he needs. Still, he's thankful to his girlfriend's mother for welcoming him into their family and home. Though he does plan to be an official part of their family eventually. He and Hilda will go onward to a new future.

"Nope. I'm just as restless as you are. I can't believe we'll be going to a new adventure tomorrow." The moonlight blankets Hilda in a mystical light, which makes her look like a Fairy type Pokemon unleashing Moonblast.

"I'm glad that it would be with you. I want to explore the world with you."

"Same here. I wouldn't have it any other way." Hilda then slowly drifts off to sleep. "Good night, my king."

"Sweet dreams, my queen." N said before he lets sleep take a hold of him, allowing a peaceful smile on his face.


End file.
